The New Proxy of Slender Man
by WhiteFoxNinja
Summary: Sarah gets stressed out and has the feeling to kill,Slender Man helps her but in a different way,by truning her into a Proxy.Her friends get rather uncomfortable with her and they try to figure out what is going on with her,Can she keep her new identity safe or will her friends find out and try to destroy her?
1. Chapter 1:A Strange Feeling

Hey guys,after a long time of thinking of a next chapter for minecraft...I got freaking bored

so I had alot of ideas

This is not real,well except for the teasing,the school,my hatred,well,its kinda true(a little,I believe)

Here's my second story

It was an early morning,and I was getting ready for school.I really didn't want to go to school,everyday,its just the same,my friends(not my best friends my other friends who I consider as enemies)just kept teasing me about Him,you know,Andre,everyday those letters,the teasing,and everything(well except for my family and My Best Friends,they're great)they all think that Ilike him,well,let's just say I'm stressed out,and my mind,has something else in it.

I woke up,looking all sleepy and blah,I went down eat breakfast.I grabbed the cereal box and milk,and poured both of it in my mom came and said "_You stayed up late again,didn't you?"_I answered"Yeah,sorry mom"I continued eating I was eating I said to myself"Today is gonna be another horrible day"I sighed and finished eating.

I got up and went back upstairs to take a shower,I took a bath,after taking a bath,I got dressed up,and went downstairs to get something weird,like someone or something was watching me,I kinda felt strange like someone was controlling my mind.I got interrupted by my dad's shout.I quickly shook it off and went inside the we went to school,I felt that strange feeling again,I couldn't help it,when I was trying to get rid off it,I looked outside the window,and I saw this _**This Tall Figure **_it was watching me,I couldn't look away,and once again I was interrupted by my dad,he was honking his horn at at stupid driver.I sighed again,and I looked at the window again,_**The Tall Figure **_was not there,it disappeared.

We arrived at school(and I was always late sometimes Tardy but late),and I was waving goodbye to my dad as he drived to work.I was feeling kinda strange,like _**That Figure**_ is watching me again,I quickly ran upstairs to my class,feeling kinda scared,I saw Him,again,and I quickly looked classmate,Michael,was helping me with my is gonna be a horrible day for me.I entered the classroom seeing everyone looking at me,they were whisphering to each other(like Andre and Sarah blah blah blah)I sat down at thanked teacher entered the room,class wa about to start.

Well,that's the end of this chapter

Hope you guys enjoy!

If you guys are asking,that I know and like Creepypasta,Well,I do,and my favorite Creepypastas are Jeff the killer,Slenderman,Smile Dog(he is really cute),Ben Drowned,Laughing Jack,Masky,Hoodie,Eyeless Jack


	2. Chapter 2:Getting Detention and Fighting

**So next chapter of this...chapter...uhh...yeah so..uhh..yeah...sorry it took so long...we had all of this review thing for exams...and finally today we finished yeah I guess I can post it...Anyways here it is.**

**Class was starting,I sat down,and placed my bags next to me,and my seatmate Joachim(a.k.a Potato Man,a pervert).He was staring at me like I'm a FREAKING ALIEN! I was a bit...weirded out by him staring at me,I asked him "uhh,Joachimwhy are you staring at me?","Oh...uhh... you seemed a bit..uhh..stressed out"he said"Dude,I'm always stressed out"I told him "Oh,right,why are you stressed out again?"he said"Because of HIM"I said"Oh,Him,Andre"he two of us were talking while the teaher was discussing,the teacher noticed us"A-hem,do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?","Uhh..no..ma'am"Joachim said"Very well,anyways class"The teacher got back to her teachings.I whisphered to Joachim"Dude,I've been feeling something strange lately","like what strange?"Joachim whisphered"like I've...been being watched by somehing or someone"I whisphered"That's just nonesense,you're probably Imagining things"He whisphered "Hmm..maybe your right"I whisphered back"Haha,let's just listen to teacher"He whisphered"Alright"I whisphered back.**

**After Two hours had passed,Recess was already here,some of my classmates were going to the C.R while the others went to the cafeteria.I always eat in the classroom,I never go down to the cafeteria to eat.I was eating,and boys were in the classroom roaming around,teacher was eating food in the office,so the officers of the class were told to keep their classmates quiet,but some of the boys just dont listen to a word the officers say,Joachim is one of the officers,he sometimes goofs off,but he helps the other officers,he cooperates really I was eating,I felt that strange feeling again,it feels time,I feel a sudden radiation,I was getting kinda nervous,I saved half of my food for I put all of my food in my lunchbox,Andre came seeing me sweaty and nervous,He was getting worried about me "Hey there,Sarah"he gently poked me,when he poked me,my eyes narrowed and my arm almost punched his face,my fist was in front of his face,I was shocked,I wasn't controlling my arm or anything,I thought to myself "What's going on with my arm?!".Andre was also shocked"Woah!Sarah you almost punched me in the is going on?!","What?!Oh..uhh..I don't know,anyways,what are you even doing here,near me?"I told him"Oh,no-nothing..I just saw you sweating nervously,is there a problem?","Oh..uhh no,nothing is wrong"I began to sweat even more"you don't look fine,just tell me"he held my arm."Cant you see I'm fine?!,I'm perfectly FINE!Just let go off me!"I shouted at him.I quickly swung my arm off his arm."Sarah,what's going on?"I looked at him insanely"Wh-Why do you care?!Can't you see I'm fine?!"The teacher came in seeing me yelling at Andre"what's going on here?!"Teacher said."Uhh..Uhh..nothing ma'am"Andre said nervously"No,Andre you weren't fighting with Sarah,aren't you?"Teacher glared at him"Uhh..no..right Sarah?","Hehehehhehahahahahahaha!Yes we were fighting"I looked at teacher insanely"Wha-What?!Sarah!"Andre said"That's it,you two detention!"Teacher told us"What?!"Andre said,and I continuedto laugh insanely.**

**Wow,this was long,I guess,haha,stay tuned for more...HEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**A-hem sorry about that,haha,I'm really really really stressed out but I'm coping with it.**

**So yeah...see you on the next you survive, ya!**


End file.
